


I became a thin blue flame

by Adazzle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Study, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adazzle/pseuds/Adazzle
Summary: Iron II and fireTitle from Josh Ritter
Kudos: 5





	I became a thin blue flame

Iron II has never been in an Agni Kai.

He and his mother are both talented benders but Izumi leans towards politics, has since a young age. Iron is friendly and charismatic, team-oriented where Izumi focuses on strategy.

That’s what makes him such a good soldier. Zuko was the last one to stay when he left for his first tour of duty. They’d all cheered him on as the ships left- Mai even brought a sign. Mai and Izumi had wondered off to attend a tea ceremony. His son-in-law has been called to a meeting.

Zuko has stayed. He asked Mai to tell the secretaries he’d be late to the afternoon calendar.

His grandson had never been in an Agni Kai. He had known fire as powerful, something to be careful around. He had made mistakes, almost burned down a ceremonial tree as a child.

Fire had never hurt Iroh, though. He only knew the wonder, the joy, the responsibility that came with bending. Zuko’s family had indeed come a long way.


End file.
